Tiling is both a labour and time intensive job. It requires a highly skilled tradesman to take great care and concentration to ensure a job is finished with outstanding results. High quality results depend on speed of delivery in producing a perfectly flat, even surface finish with little to no imperfections and a consistent appearance throughout.
However there are a number of problems associated with creating an even surface finish. This includes sagging tiles due to glue imperfections and different drying times, air gaps in the glue causing some tiles to sit higher than others, and heat expansion and variable climatic conditions. Tiles must also be correctly aligned relative to each other, as misaligned tiles produce an unsightly aesthetic appearance.
It is very difficult to visually align tiles with the naked eye and thus most tradesmen use mechanical devices to assist with alignment. One common form of mechanical alignment device is a small plastic cross inserted at the junction point of four tiles in the spaces between tiles while the adhesive dries. The width of the cross defines the spacing of the tiles.
Australian Standards require these crosses to be removed before any grout is placed between tiles. However these crosses are difficult to remove as they are usually held tightly between tiles, and as a result many installers leave the crosses in before grouting over the top, which is a direct breach of the standard.
There is thus a need to provide an improved tile spacer and levelling system to assist installers to correctly level and align tiles, or at least provide tile installers with a useful alternative.